epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelinBlack424/A Very Strange Story to soon Write...
Please don't laugh at me, laugh with me. I thought of this when I was tired and I have a very strange mind when I'm tired. Remember that I may not even ever write this.... I am thinking of a very odd story to be writing in the future. I have been thinking about taking all the characters from the Call of Duty: Zombies Storyline and putting them into a high school as teenage girls with the same exact personality as their real selves... I know, this sounds ridiculous, but it popped into my thoughts recently of what I would name them and give them... Tina Dempsey would be the main character who originally comes from the real zombies storyline as originally Seargent Tank Dempsey. Samantha Maxis takes him to a different futuristic world (to tease him) and puts him in a strange high school as a teenage girl. Completely angry and terrified, he ends up bumping into Erin Richtofen, the crazy hyper-active teen who works at Larinda Maxis' Science lab, and has two other friends named Taylor Masaki and Nikole Belinski. They start to hear about how Tina is the new kid, and than they end up seeing Sandra Stuhlinger, the paranoid student who may be the only way to help Tina out of the world. They also end up seeing Mary Johnston, one of the biggest school nerds, and unfortunetly one of the most mysterious and rebellious kids in the school Samantha Maxis, the daughter of Larinda Maxis who runs the biggest science lab in the state. Being rich and rebellious, she tries to get the other four in as much trouble as she can. Once the last day of school approaches, Erin quits her job as being a helper of the science lab, and she starts going crazy about how she will get revenge. So they try to get Erin sane again while helping Tina escape the world Samantha put her in. After Tina goes bizerk enough and finally wins the election as the school helping manager, she takes Samantha's place and does the same thing Samantha had done for so long bossing the other students and feeling overpowered. Sandra Stuhlinger, completly petrified of Tina, Nikole, and Taylor, decide to join and help them. Characters *Tina Dempsey (Seargent Tank Dempsey) *Nurse Erin Richtofen (Doctor Edward Richtofen) *Nikole Belinski (Nikolai Belinski) *Taylor Masaki (Takeo Masaki) *Sandra Stuhlinger (Samuel Stuhlinger) *Mary Johnston (Marlton Johnston) *Samantha Maxis (Main Antoganist) Having to save the Beginning... Sam put me through one of the worst possible events in all my life. To tell you first, I had no idea she would be able to send people to different dimensions. And I had no idea I would live to see the day Edward Richtofen was a teenage girl. Than again, I have seen that even without being the dimension, sadly. Well, I'm gonna first tell you how this madness all started from the beginning. I was trapped in Der Riese with the other three guys and we began to go through a completely new level of zombie freaks. All over the corners I saw them cornering us like we were dinner for their gang. To me from a few feet away it looked like Richtofen was doing flips as he was shooting the zombies, That I HAD to laugh at least a little bit for him to hear. He looked at me. "Why are you laughing at me, Dempshey? He quickly asked me and stared at me like I was challenging him. "I'm not laughing at YOU. I was laughing at... the zombies-yeah the zombies. When they die. Haha." I have no idea what I had this idea, but we'll see what happens in the future. I am going to get so much hate for writing this.... Category:Blog posts